Could Not Stop for Death
by BlackInkStains
Summary: After his first failure in his career, hitman Sebastian expects to die - either at the hands of his enemy or at the hands of his own group. What he didn't expect was becoming the bodyguard of a bratty boy who so happens to be a criminal mastermind's son. Modern crime/bodyguard AU; SebaCiel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yet another new project. I finished the Book of Circus and was hit with the idea. Basically I wanted a human AU, but I also wanted to write something with Vincent around. He's very much a twisty character in my book, so I'm simply satisfying a self-indulgent urge to write Vincent. Also the groups are kind of mixed up. There are characters in Vincent's criminal empire that clearly were villains in the manga/anime, same goes for the other groups. I'm looking forward to examining these group dynamics. And of course I hope you enjoy!

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Crime, Romance, Friendship, and most likely Drama. A dash of Humour, as always.

**Pairings**: Sebastian/Ciel and others.

**Overall warnings**: Violence, character death, age difference issues (shota), mentions of human trafficking and drug use, harassment of a minor.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, nope.

**CHAPTER 1**

It all began with a sheet of paper, a name, and a photograph.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Undertaker said, as if the name wasn't written on the page's top in bold purple letters. Sebastian silently wondered where the My Little Pony watermark was. "Have you heard of him?"

Sebastian looked at the picture again. Ciel was a petite boy with a stunning blue eye and slate-coloured hair. What had happened to his right eye? "I take it he's related to Vincent Phantomhive."

"He's this kid's father." Undertaker grabbed a biscuit from a plate on his ridiculously cluttered desk. In fact, the whole office was cluttered with all kinds of useless things. The highlight was a gigantic and very expensive-looking scythe right behind Undertaker's desk. Rumours were being told about this scythe, but nobody actually knew why Undertaker owned it or what he'd done with it.

"What would you have me do with him?" Sebastian asked, folding the sheet of paper. "I don't abduct kids."

"Well, lucky for you, you won't have to." Undertaker grinned widely, his grey fringe hiding his eyes.

Sebastian sighed. „You want me to kill him." A boy who most likely had nothing to do with anything. That kid couldn't even be sixteen. Sebastian assumed he had to be around thirteen years old. "Do I get to hear a reason?"

Undertaker stared at him. "You never asked for one."

Sebastian realized his mistake and kept quiet. He knew he could be frank with Undertaker, they'd known each other their whole life, but this was work. On the other hand, Sebastian had never felt hesitant when it came to jobs. But this… well, it was a child.

"It's nothing," he finally said. "I'm simply surprised. I wasn't even aware that Vincent had a son."

Undertaker stared at him a little longer and then shrugged. "It's just another person, Sebby. Don't get your knickers in a twist over a little boy who will be just like his father when he grows up. We lost people to Vincent. We're going to tell him to stay away." He leaned back in his chair. "Orders from high up." He offered the plate to Sebastian. "Biscuit?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I'll do it. How much time do I get?"

Undertaker looked at his watch, and Sebastian worried that he'd only get hours. "One week."

That still wasn't a lot of time for a job like Ciel Phantomhive, but Sebastian was very good at what he did. He'd make do.

As he was about to leave the room, Undertaker called him back.

"Be careful," he said, not unkindly. "And let's stay in touch."

He said it as if it was a goodbye. Sebastian fondly shook his head over his friend and left the room without a reply.

**ooo**

Two of his days – two days too many – were spent on finding Ciel. Sebastian had received the name and location of a school in London Ciel was supposedly attending, but it turned out that Ciel was in fact visiting another school and Undertaker's informants were mediocre at best, having fallen for such a silly little trap. Sebastian hoped that Undertaker's higher ups would take care of that, since he now only had five days left to kill the boy.

Ciel arrived in a sleek black car that seemed built for races rather than chauffeuring a child to school. The boy walked with confidence, even if he sneered at the school building in general. Maybe he thought he was too good for school. Sebastian, watching from afar, allowed himself to snort.

He had to create a schedule, so to say. Find out about the boy's daily life. When that was done Sebastian would find the perfect time to get rid of the boy and leave. It would have to be quick – London wasn't far away from his current hideout; he'd have to move. He'd been thinking about going to Finland for a little while.

A young girl joined Ciel at the parking lot. She had dark hair and fair skin and smiled very charmingly. A girlfriend? They were in that age, after all. Sebastian would have to keep her in mind if his theory turned out to be correct.

As he watched the girl approach and come to a stop in front of Ciel, a curious thing happened: The boy's stance changed, including his expression. All the arrogance and annoyance seemed wiped from every fibre of his being. Ciel smiled at her with the radiance of a sun. It seemed like Ciel Phantomhive had disappeared and another person had taken up his place. It was, however, very likely that Ciel was acting. Sebastian found he could appreciate that. Only a few moments in and the boy held promises of being very interesting.

They talked, and the girl reached out to touch his hand. Ciel shrank back a little, and the girl blinked but didn't dwell long enough on it. Instead, she waved him closer, and they took off. Sebastian watched them enter into the school building, disappearing in a flock of pupils.

**ooo**

After another three days, Sebastian saw the perfect chance.

He'd been sitting on the school's roof, waiting for the school day to end. In his head, several plans had formed already. He knew where Ciel resided (by no means the actual Phantomhive manor; rather one of many decoys), at least during the week, but he also knew that the house was brimming with people – most of all servants who probably weren't only servants. Sebastian couldn't gauge the actual number of people inside the manor, but he knew he'd have a problem if he had to go up against more than five highly-trained people with guns.

He knew that the boy seemed to have a two-hour long violin session every second day. Today was one of those days, and Sebastian might take up the chance to get rid of the boy there. It wasn't ideal, but Sebastian was good at disappearing.

He was so lost in old and new plans that he almost missed the speck of dark colour as Ciel stepped out of the school building, leaning heavily against a woman. They walked over to the parking lot and talked a little. Ciel leaned away from the woman, sitting down on the sidewalk. Whatever he'd said, it made her stand next to him a little uncertainly. In the end she walked away slowly, as if waiting for Ciel to change his mind.

Sebastian moved so that he wouldn't be seen and readied his rifle. Now was as good a time as any, and much more convenient than having to follow the child home or to his violin lessons. He lined up his shot, regarding the boy through the scope. He had never had to kill a child, but if his job demanded it, he'd have to do it. He was not going to quit this job just because the child was still in school. That was what he told himself as his finger caressed the trigger.

And that was where the boy turned around, looking directly at him.

Sebastian faltered. Ciel shot to his feet and took off.

It was a reflex, really. The boy shouldn't get away. Sebastian aimed again and pulled the trigger. The shot was muffled through the silencer, but it still rang loud in Sebastian's ears. The people inside the building wouldn't hear it, he knew that, but he still worried when Ciel's scream reached his ears. The child was partially hidden by cars. No chance of hitting vital organs with the next shot.

Cursing himself, the boy, and the job in general, Sebastian hurried down from the roof, using a rope construction he'd set up earlier. He was back on solid ground in close to no moment. After a second's hesitation he left his climbing construction where it was. It wasn't as if anybody would catch him going by that.

He found Ciel behind a large Mercedes Benz, sitting in a small pool of blood, his hand pressed over the bullet wound in his leg. Upon seeing him, Ciel's eyes widened and he curled in on himself. Sebastian was still carrying his rifle on his back, not having taken it apart in his hurry. Ciel's eyes were fixed on it. He was breathing very fast – most likely close to hyperventilating – and sweat was forming on his brow. His face had lost all colour. Yet he kept quiet, despite his wound.

Sebastian could appreciate that.

"Well," he said. Then he grabbed the boy by his arm and hoisted him up. Ciel immediately tried to stumble away from him, put pressure on his injured leg, and muffled a scream. Sebastian didn't even have to make an effort at holding the boy back. The child was weak.

"You're coming with me," he said, and Ciel shook his head.

"No," the boy choked out, trying to pull away once again. He still kept quiet, breathing heavily.

Sebastian wasn't going to give him an option. He'd already seen his face, heard his voice. This child had to die. Sebastian could put a bullet through Ciel's head right now and it would all be over.

Instead, he lifted the younger male over his shoulder and went to his car. He couldn't assume that no one had seen him but if he was fast enough, he'd still get away. After this job he'd just take a long break out of the country.

He put the child on the backseat. The interior was black, so the blood wouldn't be too prominent, but there was still the smell and Sebastian couldn't do anything about it yet. Ciel was wheezing by now, obviously struggling to breathe. Sebastian could just get into the car and drive and wait for the boy's condition to get the best of him.

"Do you have medicine for that?" he asked instead.

Ciel stared at him, processing his words. "Bag," he finally wheezed.

Sebastian – or rather Ciel – was lucky that the bag had dropped halfway to the car. Keeping an eye on Ciel he quickly retrieved the inhaler from the schoolbag and gave it to Ciel, who brought it to his mouth with shaking hands. Sebastian fumbled around until he had loosened the boy's uniform tie and tied it around the leg above the wound. By now, Ciel's breathing seemed to be coming more easily. He lowered the inhaler and stared at Sebastian.

The older male deposited his rifle and the duffel bag in the trunk, but he made it obvious that he was still armed. He didn't restrain Ciel in any way, hoping that the child was smart enough not to do anything thing stupid while on the road. He locked the car from the inside and started the engine. The windows were tinted, so nobody would spot the boy.

"Where are you taking me?" Ciel asked weakly from the backseat.

"Somewhere quiet," Sebastian replied evenly as he drove away from the school. It was two more hours until the school day ended but Ciel must have left the building earlier because he'd felt ill. Maybe the chauffeur was already on his way to pick him up. Ciel hadn't mentioned it, but then again Sebastian doubted the boy would help him in that way.

It was almost disconcerting how quiet Ciel was. Sebastian had expected screaming and crying, definitely a lot of snot and tears, especially with a bullet wound, but all that he got was laboured breathing and muffled sounds of pain when the leg shifted in a way it shouldn't. Sebastian had left the mobile phone in the bag so that they couldn't be tracked. Maybe there were other trackers on the boy himself, which was why he acted so calm. Maybe Phantomhive's people were on to Sebastian already.

This was all a mess. A terrible mess. Had Ciel not looked at him just ten minutes ago, Sebastian would have shot him and that would have been all. Never in his life had a job gone so bad so quickly. Sebastian had been trained for this from a young age, he had erased so many people from the face of this world, yet one stupid boy happened to make it all go to hell with just one look over his shoulder.

The worst thing about this was that Sebastian didn't want to kill the kid anymore. He hadn't wanted to do it from the beginning, but now he found that if he pressed the barrel of a gun to Ciel's head, he wouldn't find it in him to pull the trigger and actually end it. He felt a sting of regret for having shot the child in the leg, but instincts were instincts and sometimes it was too hard to suppress them in time.

He stopped at a cottage somewhere outside London. It had been long drive during which Ciel's breathing had grown quieter by the minute. Sebastian wondered if the kid was dead from blood loss. At least he wouldn't have to deliver the final blow then.

When he opened the door to the backseat, he found Ciel lying there, one arm resting over his eyes, the other hand gingerly touching around the wound. Very much alive, after all, even if his blood was practically coating the whole backseat.

"Don't do that," Sebastian said. "It needs to be disinfected. The bullet needs to be removed, too."

"And you would do that for me?" Ciel asked through clenched teeth, but he made an effort to speak clearly despite his agony. He lifted the arm from his eyes to look at Sebastian, but it didn't seem like he could focus.

"Do you see anybody else out here?" Sebastian took hold of Ciel's arms and pulled him into an upright position. Then he lifted the younger male out of the car. His reward were whimpers of pain. Ciel's breathing picked up again. He made no move to push Sebastian away. It was slightly worrying, but Sebastian blamed the delirium the boy must have entered.

Still, Sebastian entered the cottage and (gently) dropped Ciel on the couch. The boy hissed in pain but stayed put. Sebastian went around the cottage, gathering all the things he'd need to remove the bullet and close the wound and came back. "I need you to cut open your trousers." He handed Ciel a pair of scissors. The boy stared at them, clearly bewildered.

So Sebastian ended up cutting the uniform trousers himself, with not so much as a flinch from Ciel. The wound was swollen and leaking blood, but fortunately the bullet went through and didn't hit any arteries on its way out.

"You are truly lucky," Sebastian muttered as he began dressing the wound. Ciel merely slumped back in the couch and didn't say a word.

**ooo**

After having taken care of the wound, Sebastian had made Ciel drink as much water as he could. He hadn't wanted to bring the boy to a hospital. Too many people would see them, and Sebastian still wasn't sure of all the places Vincent Phantomhive had his people working undercover.

The boy had slept through afternoon and night, right up until late morning, with Sebastian checking his vitals regularly. When Ciel woke up he demanded tea. He seemed groggy and exhausted, slightly feverish, but he'd live.

Sebastian looked at the child and knew he had failed.

And how he had failed.

First came the bangs on the entrance door as Ciel was absently nursing a cup of tea with his antibiotics. The boy looked up once, awaited the second bang, and then went back to his tea.

Sebastian on the other hand moved into action. "It's them, isn't it?"

Ciel still seemed very out of it, but he nodded. "You didn't honestly think your plan would work."

"I didn't even have a plan," Sebastian murmured bitterly. And look where it had gotten him. He found his two best handguns just as the entrance door crashed into the cottage. Three men stood there, armed to their teeth. The fourth one at the back stepped into the room first. Sebastian assumed he was the leader of this little group. He had a shock of white hair and eyes of a disconcerting colour. The strangest thing about him was that he was wearing a white suit. He folded his hand behind his back as his eyes scanned the room.

"We believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," he said, his eyes finally resting on Ciel.

The boy looked up and shrank back a little, mild concern written over his features.

Another man came into the room, one with jet black hair and an angry expression. He had a subtle accent as he spoke. "We aren't supposed to waste time here. Let's get Ciel and leave."

"We don't want to cause any trouble," the white-haired man said with an infuriating smirk that demanded just that, "we'll retrieve the boy and be on our way."

"And you'll shoot me in the process," Sebastian said, nodding at the two armed men in the doorway.

The white-haired man looked behind him. Sebastian wondered what was wrong with the guy. In the split second in which he'd looked back, Sebastian could have shot him. "Well, yes. That was the plan."

"Don't shoot him," Ciel murmured from the dining table. He was sitting behind Sebastian, but was clearly visible, just like his bandaged leg. Everybody seemed to have heard him because the white-haired man frowned slightly, and the black-haired man scoffed.

"We won't shoot him," the latter said, and his eyes fell on the boy's injured leg. "But your father might."

"You're coming with us," the white haired man said, and before Sebastian could react he moved, quick as lightning, and with a well-placed strike, Sebastian went down.

* * *

><p><em>So, the first chapter. What did you think? <em>

_Updates will be coming slowly. I'm thinking biweekly to monthly here. If I have enough chapters on stock I might make faster updates but for now it can't be helped._

_See you in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely responses! This chapter has officially been made pretty (and more comprehensible) by the wonderful Carrie2sky! And now, without further ado: Vincent.

**CHAPTER 2**

When Sebastian came to, he found himself with a splitting headache (he'd probably hit his head falling) and tied to a chair in an elaborate study. He blinked several times, looked around a little. Huh. He had kind of expected something less… descriptive. He didn't try to fake being asleep. The sooner he got over with, the better. Now that he got captured without having killed Ciel, he knew that his people would rather kill him than save him. He didn't want to be saved anyway. He'd disappointed himself, too.

"I see you're awake," somebody said to his right. There was a mahogany desk at the centre of the room. A beautiful, well-dressed man was sitting there, one arm draped behind the back of his chair, the other arm supporting his chin. As their gazes met he got up, slowly, almost sensually, and rounded the desk, sitting down on the smooth surface. "You injured my son."

Straight to business. "Vincent Phantomhive, I presume," Sebastian said after a moment.

The man smirked. "Precisely. And I know who you are."

Sebastian immediately felt cold but he masked it expertly. "Oh?"

Vincent procured a folder from his desk, flipping through it. "You've been working under the name Sebastian Michaelis for ten years now, mainly for one particular group. Nearly all of your jobs are in here." He waved the folder. "I take it you know a man named Undertaker?"

From where he was sitting, Vincent had the perfect view of Sebastian's wrists, meaning he couldn't tamper with his restraints. So he relaxed instead, trying to throw Vincent off that way.

"The one who gave me this job, in fact," Sebastian said. "But that shouldn't be news to you."

"It isn't," Vincent said easily. "And I can guess why they would want my son dead. Your people kept tampering with my business, and I sent them a message to leave us alone or else." He tilted his head to the side. "Apparently it didn't work."

"I guess you made them angry," Sebastian said. "Those were efficient people that you had killed."

Vincent chuckled. "Efficient, you say. They sent me _you_. I dare say you are the most efficient in the lot, looking at" – he put the folder back on his desk – "all of these."

Sebastian remained quiet.

Vincent hopped from his desk, coming to a stop right In front of Sebastian. "You injured my son," he repeated. Curiosity underlined his scrutinizing gaze. "But you didn't kill him. You dressed his wound instead of letting it fester. You gave him his _inhaler_ when he needed it. What do I make of you?"

The door opened and one of the two men from earlier entered, his gun visible on his belt. Vincent turned around to meet him. "Ash."

The white-haired man smiled in a disquieting way. This person had felled Sebastian – who did have an extensive history in combat training - with one single hit. It was embarrassing and infuriating. Never again would Sebastian overlook a man in a simple suit. "Diedrich wanted to come, but he's still watching over your boy with Klaus."

"He is where he has to be," Vincent said solemnly. "Any news?"

Ash stared past Vincent at Sebastian for a long moment, most likely confused as to why Sebastian would be allowed to listen in. "Well… Your son is awake and lucid. He's still demanding the same thing, though."

"Then he isn't lucid," Vincent said. He turned around to face Sebastian once again. "You didn't kill him, but you manipulated him."

"_Don't shoot him."_

It slowly dawned on Sebastian. Ciel didn't want him dead. Why was a question for another time. He had to find a way to use this information. "I didn't do anything but help him. Maybe that is what convinced him."

"By all means," Ash said from behind Vincent, "just have this man killed before he thinks he has more luck with Rachel."

Vincent didn't even bat an eyelash. Sebastian assumed that Ash had been trying to gauge some sort of reaction from his boss. "Sebastian," he said, ignoring his employee. "My son wants you alive."

"I am glad to hear that," Sebastian said.

The flash of a gun caught Sebastian's attention. He stilled instinctively when it was pressed to his temple. Vincent gave him a smile and Sebastian knew he was close to reaching a limit. If he didn't want a bullet embedded in his head, he had better choose the right words from now on. "My _son_ wants you alive. _I_ have yet to be convinced."

"Guns don't scare me," Sebastian said calmly. "I am a dead man already."

Phantomhive shrugged. "You don't have to be. Just help us get rid of the vermin you came crawling from and none of my people will ever harm you."

It sounded like a deal, but how could Sebastian be sure? He didn't know much about how Vincent handled his business. He had never been caught before. Never been close up with his enemy when he wasn't armed. If he took a risk now and agreed to the deal, he was a traitor in his group's books. Lifelong friendship or not, Undertaker would have to give out the job of killing Sebastian.

But they wouldn't find him if he didn't stay here.

He'd have to run, leave Europe. He knew where his group had people, but they didn't go beyond the European borders. They were expanding, yes, but compared to Vincent's "criminal empire," which was nearly worldwide, they were nothing but children playing in their sandbox. (The payment was still very good.)

_Take a risk, see where it leads you, _he thought_. If you die now, your friend won't have to kill you. _If he didn't, he'd wait for the right moment and then leave.

"I know names," he finally said. "Names, looks, locations."

"That's not a lot, I must say."

It was a lot, and they both knew it. "I might have lists on targets, business relationships."

"You really don't want to die, do you?" Vincent was grinning like a Cheshire cat now, obviously pleased. He put his gun away and went back to his desk, keeping a watch on Sebastian's restraints. He couldn't wait for a moment to surprise them. No twitch went unnoticed. This scrutiny made him extremely uncomfortable, but Sebastian would be an amateur if he weren't able to hide it completely.

"I'd prefer to stay alive, that is true," he said.

"With all due respect," Ash piped up, and Vincent glanced at him. "It would be a bad idea to allow this man to stay alive."

There was a moment of silence in which Vincent regarded Sebastian. "I think it's a fabulous idea," he finally said. Ash looked appalled.

"You are too kind," Sebastian said, barely suppressing his own confusion.

"Ciel has to start choosing his men," Vincent went on. "He has to find out whom he trusts. Develop relationships. It will be a lesson."

Ash honestly looked thrown off. Sebastian could somewhat understand Vincent's reasoning, but if he had a son, he definitely wouldn't put the guy who'd tried to kill him anywhere near his child. This seemed… extreme. Wasn't Vincent worried for his son's life?

"He wanted this man to stay alive," Vincent went on. "He might as well take responsibility for it. And…" He smiled at Sebastian. "You still have information to give to me."

With a gesture of his hand Vincent told Ash to leave the room. The white-haired man did so reluctantly and with obvious distaste. When the door had closed behind the man, Vincent walked up behind Sebastian. The next moment Sebastian felt his restraints loosening.

… Was this man _serious_?

Sebastian's hands came free, but he only folded them in his lap. Somebody who did something like that was either very sure that nothing would happen and had taken according precautions… or they were completely bonkers. One of the two, for sure.

But you didn't become a criminal mastermind by madness alone. So Vincent just had to be prepared for the case of an attack on his person. And Sebastian sure didn't want to experience whatever he had in store.

"We will draw up a contract," Vincent said. "Make it official." He went over to a shelf and retrieved a bottle of whiskey, two glasses. He poured a generous amount into both glasses and handed Sebastian one of them.

"What would the conditions be?" Sebastian asked as he accepted the glass. There was no way in hell he'd drink from it, and they both knew it.

"You will give me that information on your little group. And, of course, you will watch over and protect my son. I do not want him harmed in any way. If he dies, you die. Your life equals his." Vincent waited until Sebastian nodded before he went on: "Further details on that should be discussed with Ciel once he feels better. I expect nothing but loyalty and competence from you. You will, of course, be paid handsomely for you efforts."

Sebastian could only give his consent, and Vincent jutted down some notes. "I will give you time to get settled, in case you have any objections. Should any come up, talk to Ciel about it. He is your employer now."

**ooo**

After having discussed a draft with Vincent (or rather after Phantomhive had held a monologue about it), Sebastian was led through the manor to a large room in which Ciel recovered from his wound. "There are cameras," the maid who had brought him said. Then she left.

Sebastian was so confused at the Phantomhive way. Cameras, no cameras… What was going to stop him from killing Ciel and quickly making a run before anybody reached this room?

They boy was alone in the room. Whoever this Diedrich and Klaus were, they had left now. Only the boy lying in the four poster bed was left. Sebastian walked up to the bed to find Ciel awake. The boy regarded him without any expression in his face. He was most likely on a heavy dose of painkillers.

"So you're alive," the boy finally said. He seemed lucid, at least.

"Only thanks you to you, kid." Sebastian smiled what he thought to be his most charming smile.

Ciel frowned. "Before Diedrich left he told me that my father has put you down as my employee. Is that true?"

"My, news travel fast here." Sebastian nodded. "It is indeed true. I am to protect you against my own kind."

The boy lifted his chin a little. "Then you will address me with 'Young Master' from now on."

Sebastian stared. "Fine," he eventually said. That child was already a brat in his book. He didn't want to know how much worse it could get. Thankfully Sebastian was a man of loose morals and close to no shame at all. On the other hand he was a proud man and he could already see this particular trait clash with Ciel's personality. He might just have to put up with it for now. Vincent was transferring money to Sebastian's bank account as they spoke.

"With that out of the way," Ciel went on, "let us talk about your work." He tried to sit up, only to hiss and slump back down, having unintentionally moved his leg. Maybe he wasn't on _enough_ painkillers.

"You must be exhausted, ki-… Young Master. Perhaps you want to wait with that until tomorrow…?" Sebastian politely inquired. After having been put down like a rowdy child, talked to by a criminal mastermind and given over like a damn pet, Sebastian wasn't much up for another talk about business. What he needed was a good night's sleep. Come to think of it, once word of his failure came out (once Ciel went back to school), Sebastian would have to expect attempts on his life from his own group. It wasn't personal, he of all people should know that. He himself had put group members down for treason. It was just their way. And Sebastian was a traitor now.

"No," the boy said with a heavy scowl. Sebastian himself could not hide his displeasure. "This is important. You are to protect me with your life, so I do not want you straying from my side unless I explicitly say so."

He made a pause, as if waiting for Sebastian to process the information. Sebastian felt a flicker of anger inside him. How dare this child think he wasn't smart enough?

"I do not want you being dishonest with me," Ciel continued. "Are you married? Do you have children?"

"No to both questions," Sebastian said.

"You will keep no secrets from me," Ciel said with as much authority a boy his age could have. "You will not betray me. I am now the most important thing in your life."

"I shall worship the ground you walk on," Sebastian drawled.

Ciel shot him a dirty look. "Do not test me, Sebastian. Now, I wish to take a bath."

This time, it actually took a while for Sebastian to process the words. "Excuse me?" This boy was _not_ making him his maid, was he?

"Are you hard of hearing?" Ciel asked. "My last bath was the evening before yesterday. I'm positively filthy from all that blood. No thanks to you."

"With all due respect, Young Master, maybe you shouldn't have tried to run away, then."

"Oh, do forgive me, I didn't know I was doing something wrong by _trying to save my life_."

Sebastian felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "You see what you end up with for your efforts."

"A lot of discomfort." The boy made an impatient waving motion with his hand. "If you would assist me now. The bathroom is behind that door." He pointed.

Sebastian was loathe to play caretaker, but apparently he had to. He offered calling somebody Ciel knew better than him - Klaus and Diedrich seemed close to the boy, having watched over him – but Ciel declined, insisting that Sebastian do it.

This must be his punishment, Sebastian mused. Helping a child as awful as Ciel. Yet, had he known that Ciel was such a brat, Sebastian still wouldn't have shot him the other day. Killing children had always seemed a little extreme to him, honestly.

He didn't mention that the boy should wait until tomorrow, with the wound still being fresh. Ciel would only tell him to shut up. Instead Sebastian went into the bathroom to draw up a bath. The bullet wound had gone through the calf (Sebastian was glad he'd missed the knee); it would demand awkward shifting to keep the wound out of the water, but it could work.

When the bath was ready Ciel procured crutches from the other side of his bed and determinedly hopped towards the bathroom. Sebastian didn't see why he should help, so he leaned against the far wall and watched the boy struggle. "You do know that you should take it easy, right? You were shot yesterday."

"_Yes_," the boy hissed. "I _know_. The painkillers have worn off so I am _acutely_ aware." With that he disappeared into the bathroom.

Sebastian felt a twinge of regret but told himself he shouldn't find it in him to worry too much. First of all, Ciel was essentially a stranger. Secondly, if he felt like having stupid ideas like taking a bath right after his wound had been dressed, he himself was responsible for any further injury. Sebastian would have no part in it. But he did begin to rummage through the bedside drawers and found pills that looked promising. Ciel would likely be better off in a hospital instead of this hideout but Sebastian could understand why the Phantomhives wouldn't bring a boy with a bullet wound into a hospital, whether they had employees there or not.

Lots of hissing and splashing came from the bathroom, but unless there was a scream or absolute silence, Sebastian would keep his (respectful) distance. Ciel hadn't closed the door completely. Maybe he'd forgotten.

The bedroom door opened without warning and the black-haired man from earlier entered the room. He frowned at the empty bed, then even harder at the bathroom door. Then he looked at Sebastian.

"You're really bad at looking after wounded kids, you know that?"

"Hello to you, too," Sebastian said. He didn't think he sounded half as dismissive as he would have been if he hadn't been on this man's employer's territory. "He wanted to take a bath."

"Yes, and you should have just knocked him out." The man rolled his eyes. "What do you think the pills are for?"

That… didn't really sound like the stranger knew how to handle kids, either.

"Diedrich," Ciel called from the bathroom. "I don't have any fresh clothes."

Said man stared at the bathroom door. "I'm not your maid," he finally said. But he did go to the wardrobe to fetch a new set of fresh clothes. "Are you always this cranky when wounded?" he asked as he fully opened the door and went inside.

Ciel's snort could be heard before the doors closed.

Diedrich came out a few minutes later, carrying Ciel back to the bed. He was shooting Sebastian a look that clearly read 'This is your job', and Sebastian wanted to vehemently disagree. Bodyguard, Vincent had said. _Not_ nurse. He didn't even know the first thing about it, and frankly didn't want to. Knowing how to care for his own wounds on the run was all the knowledge he needed in that area.

Diedrich placed Ciel on the bed and rolled his shoulders. "Your room is the next room to the right," he said. "Vincent said you'll be working for us now."

"For me," Ciel corrected. Diedrich looked at him for some time before taking the pills from the bedside table, handing them to Ciel and telling him to take a few. The boy only glared at him.

"That is correct," Sebastian finally said.

"We'll have you watched," Diedrich said, looking decidedly unhappy.

"I was told," Sebastian said.

"The bullet tore through muscle." Diedrich crossed his arms. "Once the wound is healed there will only be a scar left. You are one lucky bastard, Michaelis. Vincent would have killed you otherwise."

Sebastian chanced a glance at Ciel at those words. The boy didn't seem particularly upset at the thought of his father murdering people in his office. Instead he put on an eye patch over his normally closed right eye. There was no scar tissue or anything that would need hiding, but maybe it was just a personal preference.

"How did you track him?" Sebastian asked, nodding at Ciel. "Or did you somehow manage to track me?"

Diedrich snorted. "We didn't track you. Ciel should tell you about it himself, if he feels like it."

Ciel shot Sebastian a dark look.

This job was going to be terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Talk about human trafficking, mention of violence on minors.

**CHAPTER 3**

They regularly _ate dinner together_. All of them. In the dining hall of the main hideout.

Sebastian had to keep himself from stating his utter confusion.

A maid had picked him up and brought him to the room where several men and women were sitting at a long dinner table. Vincent was sitting on one end, a beautiful brunet on the other, and several men and women between them. He waved Sebastian to come in. He sat down between two men as dinner was served.

"We do this every other month," Vincent informed him. "To catch everyone up on the important things. Unfortunately," he continued, looking into the round, "we are a small group today."

"The table's too small for everyone, anyway," Diedrich, sitting to Vincent's right, said. Ash was sitting opposite the dark-haired man.

What on earth was going on? Why would Vincent allow everyone to see each other's faces? To see his face? And wasn't that his wife at the other end of the table? Why would he expose her, too? Sebastian assumed that most of the people gathered were the most important ones, maybe in charge of their own little groups like Undertaker. Why would you put your most important people in one room with yourself every other month?

Sebastian didn't know the faces of all his colleagues, or even of his high ups beyond Undertaker. It just wasn't done. Sometimes you had a partner, but hitmen usually worked alone. Criminals gathering together for dinner was probably one of the strangest things Sebastian had ever seen.

"Let me introduce our new member," Vincent spoke up, making Sebastian look up. Of course, now everyone would know his face and name and that was inacceptable. He'd just have to deal with it until he ran, then he would change his name. "This is my son's new bodyguard, Sebastian Michaelis. He will only work with us if Ciel allows it, but I will make sure to borrow him once in a while."

"Oh, but he is so good-looking!" the man to Sebastian's left cried out. Sebastian thought he'd seen this man somewhere before. "Are you telling me we're not going to see him often?"

Vincent seemed very amused at the outburst. "Precisely, Aleister."

The name did it: This was the Viscount of Druitt. Sebastian had heard of some nobles and their crooked business, hell, he'd even put a few down because of that. But usually they had been clients, not actually involved like Aleister Chambers seemed to be.

"Not that _you_ will get to see him often anyway," a woman with aggressively red hair said. She was sitting to Mrs Phantomhive's left. There were similarities between the two of them. "Your targets don't often require to be put down. They wouldn't even know how to defend themselves."

The Viscount lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Are you telling me my job is easy? I'll have you know that the markets are a dangerous place. Especially with someone looking as pretty as I do."

It dawned on Sebastian. They were talking about human trafficking. The other guests at the table were looking at Sebastian, so maybe they were doing it to gauge his reaction. Sebastian was no stranger to this kind of activity, and he'd certainly handle a little talk about it after having gone down that road too many times. His expression didn't change one bit.

"Now, dear Anne, there's no need to strike up a discussion like that," Vincent's wife said when the red-haired woman seemed ready for a comeback. "Vincent, dear, you still have to give Sebastian our names. It's only fair."

"Yes, honey," Vincent replied in a dull tone, causing the guests chuckle. "I suppose you've met Diedrich and Ash, my two bodyguards. Next to Diedrich is Klaus who supervises our German and French speaking branches. To your left sits the Viscount of Druitt, the one with the bluest blood of our round. He oversees the… human market."

"You make it sound like I'm selling human pepperoni," Aleister said with a pout.

Vincent snorted. "Next to Aleister is our trusted man Lau. He controls the market of illegal substances for me."

"Drugs," the Chinese man in question said happily. He was also eating already whereas nobody else was touching their plates. "I mostly sell and acquire drugs. No need to make it sound fancy."

"Drugs and _poisons_, let's not forget that. Next is my sister-in-law Angelina, but she goes by the name Madame Red for obvious reasons. Let's skip my wife because she's not that interesting-…"

Laughter. Mrs Phantomhive lifted both eyebrows, clearly amused. "I'm Rachel," she said to Sebastian. "I oversee our hitmen."

"Beast and Hannah are my wife's bodyguards, though she certainly doesn't need them, then we have Ronald Knox, the best hacker in the whole world, and Claude Faustus, who is our head lawyer."

Sebastian was floored by how much Vincent was telling him. Nothing of what had just been said could possibly be true. Those people all had to be actors. It seemed like the most ridiculous manipulation attempt he had ever seen.

He felt an immediate dislike rise within him, especially for Claude. Undertaker had lawyers, several in fact, but he never told them what was going on. The less they knew, everyone agreed, the better. They certainly would never come to an ensemble dinner with their obviously guilty client.

"So I heard a thing," Ronald piped up as they began eating (Sebastian eyed his portion sceptically, but Vincent wouldn't kill his son's employee… Or would he?). "Your boy was shot, right?"

Vincent dabbed his mouth with a serviette before nodding. "The problem has been taken care of, ladies and gentlemen. It was a hitman from the Undertaker."

"Then he deserves everything that came to him," the Viscount said. "What a horrible thing to do, shooting a child."

"Don't act as if you hadn't ordered somebody to do something like that before," Lau said with a frown. His voice was still light.

"Yes, well, that child attacked me." Aleister sniffed. "It had to be stopped before it reached me. That's what guards are for, right?" He continued eating as if he'd just talked about the weather. _Everyone_ did.

Sebastian wanted to get up and leave. Those were horrible people. He wasn't a saint himself, but he had _standards_. And harming children was high on that list. He'd only broken this rule once, out of a mere reflex, with Ciel.

"We all know what happens to those who hurt Vincent's boy," Ronald said while chewing. Approving sounds came from those who didn't know yet. Sebastian received dark looks from Ash, Diedrich, and Klaus.

Vincent chuckled. "Yes we do, don't we?" He didn't seem to want to correct anyone who thought the hitman attacking Ciel was dead. Even his _wife_ seemed clueless: Rachel never once looked at Sebastian, only smiled politely. Was Vincent trying to help Sebastian or was he simply controlling the information flow?

Sebastian reminded himself that he would ask Ciel about Vincent losing his calm over his son.

"I would like to see the boy once he's on his feet again," Lau piped up. He seemed friendly enough, when speaking but Sebastian had the feeling that the man always smiled. It seemed almost like a strategy.

"You can, of course," Vincent said. "I will happily bring him down here for our next dinner. But first he has to rest. The wound is still very fresh."

There seemed to be tension seeping from some shoulders, others just carried on eating. Lau appeared to be content with Vincent's statement.

"How come Ciel is keeping his own employees now?" Ronald asked. "Last month you said he wasn't ready."

All eyes, including Vincent's, swept over to Sebastian. Phantomhive, for his part, simply smirked, as if he didn't expect Sebastian to be capable of lying his way out of that.

"I suppose much can change in a month," Sebastian began carefully, though he was saying it with confidence. "Especially with children his age."

"I suppose so, too," Claude spoke up, and Sebastian hated that man's voice. Did he have a child? He sounded he knew what Sebastian was talking about. That would, at least, make one of them.

"He caught me on the job," Sebastian continued carefully, hoping that they wouldn't piece together the information. He found it strange that Vincent technically allowed him to tell everyone what had happened, though (maybe Vincent knew he wouldn't). "And he decided he wanted to keep me."

Chuckles emitted from the guests. "And he certainly wouldn't change his mind," Vincent finished for Sebastian.

"Well, that sounds like your son," Madame Red said with a laugh.

Sebastian really wanted to get up and leave. His flight instinct has been ringing alarm bells in the back of his head all this time. Looking at this round, knowing they were all part of Phantomhive's criminal empire… Surely it had to be some sort of intimidation strategy on Vincent's part or something akin to that. Certainly, whatever this strategy's goal was, Sebastian felt thoroughly warned. Of what, he didn't know yet. He didn't feel as if he was in major danger, but he knew that if he got up to attack one of the people present, there would be at least five combat trained people to hinder him. The food could be drugged. His drink could be.

He watched the guests chatter away. The conversation wasn't loud, but it was a constant flow. They did not breech the topic of business, but they ate and drank without a care. If anything, this seemed like a gathering of old friends with Vincent and Rachel as their gracious hosts.

He picked at his food but didn't eat it; he nipped on his wine but didn't really drink it. Instead he hoped that this would end quickly. All that under Vincent's watchful eye.

**ooo**

"Did you have fun?"

Sebastian had told Ciel that afternoon that he'd be back after dinner. Ciel hadn't seemed too happy about that. He supposed Ciel preferred to keep an eye on Sebastian rather than not having him stick around.

"Absolutely," Sebastian said sarcastically. "It was a real party."

Ciel actually smirked. He looked tired. "I hate his dinner parties. I'm glad I didn't have to attend this time."

"They are very interesting men and women," Sebastian said.

"They are all horrible." Ciel shrugged elegantly. "But they are my future business partners. Except for Claude. I suppose his son will take up his job."

"That man has a son?" Sebastian couldn't quite keep his surprise from his voice.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "At least he claims that the boy is his. They don't look alike at all. As long as he didn't…" Ciel paused. But he was quick to straighten up again. "As long as he didn't buy him, I don't care."

Sebastian frowned. There certainly was some kind of story behind Ciel's behaviour. "Is that common procedure here?"

"I wouldn't know," the boy said blankly. "My father doesn't let me in on everything as of yet."

Sebastian walked over to a seat situated not far away from the bed. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Didn't you get all the information on me when you got the job?" Ciel asked.

"Undertaker didn't put down an age. I figured it was harder to get information on you than my group might have thought."

Ciel made a noncommittal sound. "It's not your group anymore, or is it?"

Sebastian decidedly didn't excuse himself. He didn't see reason to. Besides, old habits die hard.

"I'm thirteen," Ciel said, sounding grumpy about it. It was almost cute. "Are you done asking me questions?"

"Not quite," Sebastian replied. "There was a mention of a story everybody seemed to know about. It involved you."

Ciel frowned. "What did they say about it?"

"Nothing at all. It was mentioned that your father lost his calm over it."

Ciel sighed, but he seemed very tense. His bandaged leg was hidden underneath the blanket. Sebastian briefly wondered how the boy was faring.

"It's a story for another time," Ciel finally said. "Once I've figured out if I can trust you, I will let you hear the story."

"But you can trust me," Sebastian said. The smirk that crept onto his lips couldn't be helped.

Ciel's eyes roamed over his form briefly. "You cannot buy my trust with words. This conversation is over."

Sebastian wanted to sigh. This boy didn't have to make things more complicated by keeping his stories a secret. All they did was make Sebastian curious. For all he knew, Ciel – being a Phantomhive and all – might be planning on that.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

When Sebastian entered his own room, he found a woman reclined on his bed.

He could tell that it was a woman from the shape of the silhouette against the light bedcovers, but only once he'd switched on the lights could he be sure that she was still alive. He wouldn't quite put it beyond Vincent to throw a corpse on his bed for whatever reason. Then again Vincent might perceive such thing as tasteless.

Reading that man was already turning out to be a headache, and Sebastian truly hoped that the son wouldn't turn out to be of the same material as his father. So far, his hopes had been let down.

The woman stared at him out of red eyes, pinning him to the doorframe in which he stood. Sebastian had seen her earlier during the ridiculous dinner event. She was Rachel's bodyguard. And the name had been…

Beast.

She crawled to the foot of the bed, keeping a keen eye on him. Sebastian wasn't sure if she was merely checking whether he was paying attention or if she was assessing him. He decided on the latter with a pinch of the former. The woman may be a bodyguard/hitman, but she was also clearly putting on a little show.

Sebastian might have bothered another time. Right now, in this house, he couldn't even put up with somebody trying to trick him. Usually he played along, but under Vincent's roof… He nearly shook himself. He wasn't up for games. In fact, it would be wonderful if Ciel would just heal a little bit faster.

"Look who's objectifying herself."

Beast let out a roaring laugh in response. Somehow that _did_ make her attractive.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying very hard to keep a sigh of annoyance out of his voice. He closed the door behind him, but stayed close to it. She didn't look like she could have hidden much inside that top and skinny jeans of hers, but Sebastian had met a woman that had hidden _knives_ in her bikini. If she was still alive, which he doubted, she was probably working for Undertaker or his higher ups.

"The Mistress sent me," Beast said simply. Part of Sebastian was glad that she wasn't even trying to trick him by telling him some elaborate tale of how much she was interested in him. "She would like more information on you."

"I am sure her husband can provide her with some," Sebastian said dryly. "You do not need me for that."

"It is about the Mistress' son," Beast insisted, regarding her blood red nails. "And while you might not know Vincent very well, you must have noticed that he loves to play a game."

"I wouldn't call what he does a game."

"It is, to him. The winner is the one who keeps more secrets than he lets on." Beast rolled onto her back and stretched thoroughly. "Damn, your bed is soft. Mind if I stay the night?"

"Yes," Sebastian said flatly, regarding the plunging neckline of her top with clinical interest. "Especially if this was a weak attempt at seduction."

Beast pulled a face. "I'd rather lose an arm than bring a phrase like that while trying to seduce anyone."

"Why not ask Ciel himself?" Sebastian wondered.

"Why, indeed," Beast muttered. She smirked at him upside down, her wild curls hanging off the bed and almost brushing the clean floor. "You might not have noticed yet, but the boy will take after his father."

"You seem sure about it," Sebastian said.

"I am." Beast shrugged. "It's a mere fact. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sebastian thought of how he'd been with Ciel since Vincent had let him leave only this morning. Vincent himself had yet to come and check on his son. Diedrich and Klaus had been there, but not the father himself. Maybe he counted a visit from his employees as one of his own.

"I am not going to tell you anything," Sebastian finally said, lifting his hands to show her the palms. "It is out of my hands."

"Is it?" Beast sat up straight before sliding off the bed. She walked up to Sebastian, who contemplated putting space between the two of them. Just in case. She might attack him. He had yet to figure out the general mentality of the Phantomhives and their employees. They didn't seem particularly hostile with one another, but Sebastian, too, would behave during a dinner party with his boss.

"I think," Beast continued easily, "that you've told me enough already."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, already going through a mental script of their conversation. He did see a few openings that might have given Beast some leverage but it was only around three. Maybe even less, depending on the specifics Beast might have been fishing for. In any way, he probably told her a lot already. All it had taken was a raucous laugh and painted fingernails.

"You told me that there is more to the story you told us earlier." Beast tilted her head to the side, grinning victoriously. "You might have told a complete lie down there. But I don't think you did. Maybe you just left out some parts."

Sebastian merely raised the second eyebrow. "I hope you're not expecting me to tell you whether you're right or not, or are you?"

She grinned, touching his chest with only the tips of her fingers. Sebastian let her, because he supposed she expected him to put more distance between them. He wasn't going to play into her hands.

"Don't worry. I know when I'm not wrong."

He frowned at her, but put nothing into words. With a softer smile she left, presumably to report back to her mistress. Sebastian watched her until she closed the door behind her. Then he shook his head, bemused by yet another strange person. He'd have to be careful around Rachel's people; that much was for sure.

"Your mother's bodyguard visited me in my room last night," Sebastian said the next morning when he entered Ciel's bedroom. The boy was lying on the bed, reading a book.

He looked up as Sebastian closed the door behind him. "While I'm young I'm no stranger to implications such as these. Good for you. I do hope you had fun. You do have a way with ladies, it seems." He put down his book and raised an eyebrow. "And I couldn't care less if I tried. Why are you telling me this again?"

Sebastian was tempted to roll his eyes at the child. "Because your mother is trying to find out where I came from."

"I don't know where you came from," Ciel said, deliberately missing the point. So he was in a bratty kind of mood today. It did indeed seem like his standard mood when he wasn't on painkillers.

"I see that I have to be more precise with my words around you," Sebastian said after a second in which he reigned in his annoyance.

"Words are very powerful," Ciel drawled. "Everybody with half a brain will tell you that. My father could write an encyclopaedia on it. In any case, you might want to learn to handle your words as well as your silly little weapons."

Ciel was being awfully arrogant for someone who had been shot by Sebastian.

"You seem to be missing the part where Vincent is lying to everybody including his wife."

Ciel didn't seem too concerned by that. "My mother doesn't have to know everything. She is his wife but this is about business and she is also an employee. In this kind of business secrets are important. Besides, I highly doubt you'd want my mother to put you on her 'to kill' list. I heard she is a horror to her victims."

That sounded like a lesson straight from Vincent. Sebastian could only frown at that. Would he have been the same at Ciel's age if his father had been alive? Reciting his father whenever he got the chance to because he didn't know how to form his own opinions on certain matters?

"How long until you are released?" he asked the boy.

Ciel scoffed. "I suppose you are talking about my leg. We will be returning to my house soon. I shall ask father once he comes to visit."

Sebastian frowned mildly. "Has he not been here yet?"

"No," the boy said in a clipped voice. For somebody who talked big about the importance of words he certainly didn't realise his mistakes until they had tumbled past his lips. "He is a very busy man. He shall be forgiven."

**ooo**

Vincent did not pass by until the fourth day since Sebastian had come here. In this time, Diedrich had visited three times and Klaus twice. Even Ash had visited once, apparently to report to Vincent afterwards. Rachel hadn't been able to come say hello as she'd had to leave the headquarters (if these were the headquarters) for a two-week mission with Hannah and some of her assassins. She was constantly sending Ciel messages and video-called for short times a few times a day. Ciel claimed it to be 'completely annoying' but Sebastian could see that he was happy to hear from his mother.

Vincent on the other hand, considering that he was in the house, had no excuse to not visit his injured son.

At first Sebastian wondered if it had to do with him. Maybe Vincent had grown a bit a common sense and had decided that maybe it was a bad idea to step in front of an assassin unprotected. But Vincent still didn't install more security for Ciel's safety, which probably meant that he was still as strange as during their first meeting. To make it short, Sebastian was not the cause of Vincent's absence.

Ciel certainly seemed to be waiting for his father to visit him during the first day, but when Sebastian mentioned it, Ciel became irritated, defending Vincent. His job was a 24/7 job after all. He had to worry about all of his employees all the time. If the wrong one of them got caught and spilled the beans, a whole part of his empire could be taken down if done correctly. Also there seemed to be a family problem that could rat Vincent out to the police…? Sebastian didn't quite understand that one, and Ciel was very vague about it. It mattered but not right now. Ciel wasn't opposed to giving Sebastian his trust (at least that was how Sebastian interpreted it) so Sebastian had to give him reason to. Prodding and asking intrusive questions was not the way to go at it.

In any case, Vincent opened the door on a Wednesday evening, just as Sebastian wanted to leave. He held up a hand, motioning for the hitman to remain seated.

Ciel straightened in his bed even though his posture had been nothing but immaculate all day and his back must be hurting by now. "Good evening, father."

Vincent nodded and found a chair to pull to the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Much better," Ciel said with a small smile.

With the two of them sitting in the same room, Sebastian could definitely see the similarities between father and son. Not only did they share physical attributes but also mannerisms. An air of elegance naturally surrounded them, even if one of them was recovering from an injury. In another life they might have been nobles instead of criminals.

They talked a little, both of them apparently not fans of many words. Ciel was often silent as if hoping for Vincent to fill in, but Vincent on the other hand didn't seem too talkative. It was a little strange, to be honest, and Sebastian might have felt sympathy if he were another man. He wasn't, so he simply leaned back in his chair and waited for his turn to leave.

Finally Vincent got up and brushed his hand over Ciel's hair. "You will leave here soon so that you won't fall behind in school." He looked down at the blanket hiding the boy's legs. "Well, once you can walk again… Crutches will work, I suppose."

Sebastian doubted that anything besides proper rest would be going to work. He would personally go on the next job even shortly after a bullet wound but Ciel was only a child.

"I won't be falling behind too far; Lizzie is probably bringing me homework," Ciel said absently.

Vincent halted. "You know you shouldn't be talking to Lizzie," he said calmly, but there was a layer of warning in his voice. "What about that Sieglinde girl? Let her deliver the homework to your house."

"Sieglinde will be putting her nose everywhere," Ciel said lamely. "But I suppose I'll ask…" He groaned. "My mobile phone isn't even here."

"And whose fault is that," Vincent murmured, loud enough for Sebastian to hear. Ciel chuckled, but Sebastian understood that Vincent was most likely trying to rile him up. This man was so strange…

"Have your things packed," Phantomhive ordered, removing his hand from Ciel's hair and moving towards the door. "You'll leave tomorrow. And if Lizzie comes to visit you, Ciel, you will tell her to leave. This is important, do you understand?"

Ciel sighed. "I understand, father."

"Good." Vincent nodded. He left, and Sebastian heard Ciel's slow exhale.

* * *

><p><em>So, there we go! Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!<em>


End file.
